Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-34007 (PTD 1) describes a silicon carbide (SiC) epitaxial wafer having a SiC epitaxial layer grown on a SiC single crystal substrate inclined by an off angle of 0.4° to 5°, characterized by having no short step bunching.